fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cholena's Decoder Ring/Lisa Breaks the Lamp
One evening, Princess Cholena's decoder ring finally came in the mail. She took the package with the ring inside and began to read the note. "Be it known to all summary that Cholena Kamaria Irene Watson is hereby appointed a member of the Little Orphan Annie secret circle and is entitled to all honors and benefits occurring thereto. Signed, Little Orphan Annie." Pierre Andre in ink! The radio announcer began to stop the pirate broadcast as Cholena started to listen. "It's time for Annie's secret message. For you members of the secret circle. Only members of the secret circle can decode her secret message. Remember, kids, Annie is depending on you! Set your pins to B2!" That's what Cholena did. "Here is the message..." Cholena wrote it as the announcer said it. "That's the message from Annie herself, so don't tell anyone!" Cholena turned off the radio and went up to her bedroom desk so she can decode. "Ah-ha! B!" She wrote it down and went to the next. "E? The first word is "Be""! It was becoming easier now as she completed the next two words of the decoding. "Be sure to what?" Cholena thought. "D. What's next? R." She finished the word. "Be sure to drink? I don't do that." The next word she decoded was "Your". She's on the last one! As she finished decoding the last word, she read the secret message. "Be sure to drink your Ovaltine." She paused. It came to her the message was a trick. "A crummy commercial?" cried Cholena. "Son of a biscuit!" She put down her pencil and decoder ring and left for the kitchen to see what they were going to have. "Red cabbage." said Cholena. "No, that's for tomorrow night. You love red cabbage, Cholena. Jane Porter told her. Cholena nodded as she poured herself a glass of milk. Suddenly, a crash was heard down in the furnace room. Li Shang was heard shouting in there, coughing and laughing all the way. Lisa shook her head as she filled a pitcher with water and went to the living room. A crash of shattering glass was heard. Cholena heard Shang come up from the furnace, covered in black dust and smoke. "What was that? What happened?" Cholena shrugged and pointed at the living room, where Shang went. "What happened? What broke!?" Lisa sat on her knees with the pieces of Shang's leg lamp, his major award. "I don't know what happened! I was watering the plant and I... broke your lamp." Shang was stunned. As he slowly moved closer to the lamp, Lisa put pieces of it together. Shang took off his gloves and took the broken lamp. "Don't you touch that! You were always jealous of this lamp!" Lisa was stunned. "Jealous of a plastic leg?" "Yes!" Shang interrupted haphazardly. "Jealous because I won." "That's ridiculous! I'm not jealous!" said Lisa angrily. That's the ugliest piece of junk I have ever seen in my entire LIFE!!!" Now it was out. "Get the glue." said Shang harshly. "We are OUT of glue!" said Lisa through gritted teeth. Shang almost screamed in fury. "You used up all the glue... on PURPOSE!!!" "Like, no, I didn't!" Shang stood there, quivering with fury, stammering as he tried to come up with a real crusher, but all he got out was, "Not a finger!" as he took his goggles hat and ran out for more glue. Category:X's Decoder Ring/X Breaks the Leg Lamp